Stages
by felicitytorres
Summary: How do you get through all the stages of relationships and still make it as a couple? Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back again. I'm starting to like exploring the dynamics of relationships. We all know that relationships go through ups and downs, twists and turns, so you may have noticed that I have decided to take off my rose colored glasses and start looking at things in a realistic view, and my stories are starting to reflect it. I know everyone LOVES the happy ending. And I too ADORE the happy endings, but I also like the stories that make me think a little about life and love and how hard things can really be. So the realist in me has been unleashed. I'm sure its just a phase, so bear with me. :) Please review. I love reviews, good or bad. ( I prefer good ) lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bummer**

They both knew it, but neither were brave enough to put their thoughts into words. Somehow actually saying it would make it real. If they actually said it, then that would mean they would have to do something about it, and neither one had the heart to actually do something about it. But they both knew. Sometimes relationships hit this plateau, this phase where its just not the same anymore.

When they began this relationship ten months ago it was all fireworks, intense, passionate, you name it, it was the real deal. They were so in love. But every relationship goes through stages. They had the head over heals, can't keep their hands to themself stage. Then it was the blissed out stage where every look was googly eyed and love sick. Then the content and happy just to be in each others company stage. But they didn't know how to handle this stage. This stagnating stage were everything just seemed so routine, and mundane. The stage were they could imagine each others next sentence and it annoyed the hell out of them how predictable they both were. This stage seemed suffocating, and to think just a few months ago they felt like they couldn't breathe without the other. How quickly things can change.

This wasn't supposed to be them. Having been best friends for all these years its no way that this would be the outcome of them starting a relationship. The odds were in their favor, right? How can you love someone sooo much seemingly just one minute ago, and now the next minute you are barely tolerating their presence. This is INSANE! How could this be happening? Maybe they shouldn't have rushed into moving in with each other. Maybe if they would just step away from one another for a moment, get a little distance from the relationship, then maybe they could find a way to work it out. Maybe. But it's that maybe that they are both afraid of facing. Maybe is a 50 % percent chance that it could work, or a 50 % percent chance that it won't work. Maybe is a risk, and a risk that they both are too afraid to take. So they both sit on the sofa in silence, watching a show neither is really interested in hoping that the other is too scared to talk about the giant elephant thats in the room threatening to change their very existance. But is this how they really want to exist? Just staying together because they think they should. Because when best friends become a couple it should always work, right?

Although Spencer may seem like the weak one, at least physically, he was however the strong one emotionally. He couldn't take the strain anymore and was willing to take the risk. Maybe things would get better. But either way, he knew they couldn't go on like this. So he did the unthinkable. He put his thoughts into words. To someone looking in from afar it would seem like the words just came "out the blue", but they both knew they were words long overdue.

"Derek, we need to talk... I think I need to move out."

Derek gave a long sigh. It was like he had been holding his breathe, and he was finally able to release the pressure. He never thought it would be Spencer to brave this territory. He himself was so determined to just let things run its course, do nothing and hope things just get better. But he should have known Spencer, a man of book knowledge, science, wouldn't just let things be. He would have to formulate a plan, do something to change the situation. Maybe this is exactly what they need. Time apart might help them get back to where they where. But what if it didn't. What if they became happier apart? What if they can't rekindle what was lost? What then? Spencer opened this can of worms, so he had no choice but to face the what ifs and hope that both could live with whatever outcome it would be. So with careful thought he responded.

"I guess I could go along with that. Some time apart maybe just the thing we need. I know things have been a bit strained between us lately and I honestly don't know why. But I still love you, you know that."

Spencer looked him in the eyes and said, "I know."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he said puzzled.

"For being brave enough to face what I just couldn't face."

They both looked into one anothers eyes for a moment before he said, "You're welcome." Spencer paused a moment to reflect on his next move.

"I'll stay on tonight and tomorrow see if I can find a place to stay until I get settled somewhere."

Derek pondered his words and came up with a idea. "Why don't you move into one of my rent properties. I have two that are live-able right now I just haven't found tenants yet."

"That would be great. You sure you wouldn't mind? It would only be temporary."

"Of course not. You can stay as long as you need Spencer."

"Thanks. I don't want to be a burden."

"You could never, under any circumstance be a burden to me."

Spencer smiled. "You know I love you too, right?"

"I know."

**Endnote: To Be Continued when I think up the next phase of their relationship. Waiting on the inspiration lighting bolt to hit me real soon! Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It had only been a week since he had packed up and moved all his things into Derek's rent house. Derek helped move his furniture out of storage, all he had to do was unpack and settle in. It was strange now, being away from Derek. Sure they still saw each other everyday, but it was different not being able to come home with him, each going their separate ways. The time apart did help him think about where they should go from here. It was almost like they were going backwards in their relationship. Derek called each night to make sure he was safe and ok. He couldn't stop hovering even if he tried, and Spencer had to admit he did like the attention, even though at times he pretended he didn't. Just less than a couple of weeks ago he was sure that he and Derek needed this space from one another, and now having the space, he seemed to miss him more than he thought he would.

Derek was at home, sorting through the closet, looking at all the space he had now and wishing that all these gaps were filled with Spencer's belongings. He knew it would be hard to make this adjustment to being apart, but at the time the idea of being apart really seemed like the best idea. They were starting to smother each other. They never imagined how difficult it would be to be with the one you love day in and day out, living together, and working together, it was like relationship over-kill. They needed to find some kind of boundaries so they both could breathe and not tire of one another. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and he was living proof that those words were true. He never doubted his love for Spencer, but their relationship was becoming a chore when it should always be a joy. The good thing about the distance is that it made him cherish the time he did spend with Spencer. It made talking to him at night something to look forward to, which reminded him he hadn't checked in on him this evening. He picked up the phone and made his usual nightly call. The phone rang twice.

"Reid."

"Hey, Spencer. Thought I'd check up on you. Did you manage to get the water heater where you want it? I know how you like a hot bath."

"Yes, I did. Like you said I turned the dial up one notch and it worked perfectly. I just got done enjoying a nice soak only a moment ago."

"Well good. I'm glad everything is working. Don't hesitate to call if there's anything else wrong."

"I won't, but I don't plan to take advantage of your kindness too much longer, I'm already looking at prospective places I could move into."

Derek frowned at the words. He didn't want Spencer to make any permanent moves hoping that maybe in the near future he would be coming back to live with him.

"Spencer, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I really don't want you to find a place. I was hoping that you would just stay there till we figure out where we go from here. I miss the hell out of you right now. Clooney's whining, I know he misses you too."

Spencer feeling a little choked up responded. "Derek, I miss you too, and Clooney for that matter, but I don't want things to end up like they did. I just think we moved too fast with... EVERYTHING. After our first kiss, we jumped into bed. Within weeks of having sex I never left your place, and less than a month later I moved in completely. We never really even dated! It was all so overwhelming, and wonderful at the same time that I think we just burned ourselves out on one another and I don't want to do that again. I love you soo much Derek, but I don't just want to love you, I want to appreciate you as well. I definitely want you in my life, but I want to take things slow this time. Do you understand?"

Derek sighed. "Yeah I understand. And I know you're right. We did jump head first into this, but it felt so right, and it still does, but I know what you mean. We did over-indulge ourselves with one another. But I still want you in my life. So... (he paused) Where does that leave us?"

"We start at the beginning,... or maybe somewhere in the middle."

They both fell silent for a moment, then Derek finally spoke.

"Well, Dr. Spencer Reid, would like like to go to dinner with me Friday night? There's this place I have in mind that we both know and love, I would love for you to accompany me. How about it?"

Spencer grinned from ear to ear then responded. "I think I would love that."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Friday finally arrived. It always seems that whenever you're waiting expectantly for something to happen that time moves so slowly. Spencer was looking forward to some time alone with Derek outside the office. During the past weeks they had only seen each other in the office setting, each retiring to their own quarters at night. It took some getting used to not having a warm solid mass of muscle in bed with him at night, but Spencer was adjusting albeit reluctantly.

It was strange how nervous he was about this dinner. Derek and him had been to this restaurant before, but somehow this whole evening felt nerve wracking. Why should he be nervous? Derek knows him inside and out, and he knows him the same way, so why the butterflies? It really did feel like they were starting over again, and perhaps doing it the right way this time. Spencer recalled their first encounter which ended up being their first date and first time together by the end of the evening. They were just hanging out after a hard case, eating pizza and drinking a few beers, half watching a TV program when quickly things turned not so platonic. A little tiff over the remote, became a tussle, which eventually became rustling of clothes being strewn across the living room in lust frenzied hast. Spencer swore to himself, no matter how much he missed being with Derek, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Slow and easy was his mantra, and he was determined to stick to it.

Derek was just about to leave out the door. He took one more look in the mirror to make sure everything was just right. If he must say so himself, he looked pretty damn good. He hoped Spencer felt the same. Actually he was counting on it. He was missing his Pretty Boy in all manner of ways and tonight he was hoping to scratch one of those ways off the list. Tonight he was going all out to woo his man back into his arms, and into his bed. He knows Spencer would like to take things slow, but a man has needs. Surely Spencer would feel the same way. He may have started out naive in the pleasures of love, but Spencer was a quick learner. He was almost as insatiable as he was when it came to the bedroom. Derek was hoping to hit on that weak spot tonight, and maybe get things back rolling between the two. A man can hope.

**E/N: Looks like a battle of wills. Who will win this one? **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Derek arrived sharply at 8:00. Now Spencer always felt Derek was a handsome man, but he really outdid himself tonight. The shirt was hugging all ther right places and the jeans were fitting just right. He looked stunning. At times he couldn't believe someone as gorgeous as Derek would want to take a second look at him, and this was one of those times.

Derek stepped back a bit to get a good look at Spencer. He was wearing black denim jeans and a blue button down with a tie. He looked his usual gorgeous, sexy self. And what always made him even more sexy was the fact that he didn't know how gorgeous and sexy he really was.

"You look good Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled shyly, then cleared his thoat. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

Derek smiled and said, "What? This old thing?" he said sarcastically, knowing all the time and energy he spent in trying to look just right.

This was really starting to feel like they were starting over. In his mind he felt like they never REALLY broke up. They were just giving each other a little space. But if they had to do things over just to get it right, he was more than happy to do so. He would do whatever it took to keep Spencer in his life. He was more than confident that they would make it past this stage and go on to an even greater, more fulfilling relationship. But if they had to take these baby steps to get there, well he wasn't happy about it, but he would try to take Spencer lead on this one. When Derek had something set in his mind he was full steam ahead, and take no prisoners. But this was different. If he made the wrong moves he could mess this up, and he definitely didn't want to do that. But patience has never been a virtue of Derek Morgan's.

Spencer noticed Derek was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding there?"

"Oh just a little token of gratitude from me to you for accepting my invitation."

"Now, you know you didn't have to give me anything. I want to make this work just as much as you do. But having said that," (Spencer switched to child-like mode) " Whatcha got?"

"Oh just this." Derek whipped out the gift and presented it to Spencer.

"It's a flower."

"Not just any flower."

"I know not just ANY flower, this is an exact replica of the flower used in the Star Trek episode enititled 'This Side of Paradise', it was this flower's spores that broke down Spock's emotional barriers. Derek where did you find this?"

Derek chuckled, "Lets just say having Baby Girl as a best friend can really come in handy at times."

"So, what are you trying to do, break down my emotional barriers?" Spencer said mischieviously.

"Is it working?"

"I guess, you'll find out by the end of the night." Spencer said flirtatiously.

'Oh no.' Spencer thought to himself. I'm falling back into our pattern of flirtatious banter, followed by a tangle of limbs looking for any flat surface to pound into one another all night. I have to take this back a notch. Keep this conversation out of the innuendo realm and focus it back on how we are going to learn to love being with each other, without it being sexually charged and all encompassing.

Spencer cleared his thoat.

"This is amazing. Everytime we would watch old Star Trek episodes you would usually fall asleep, who knew you were actually paying attention at times."

"Well Spencer anything that interests you, I would like to know more about it. Thats what a good boyfriend would do, right?"

"Absolutely." Spencer said quietly. "Thank you." He reached out to give Derek a hug, Derek squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go.

Spencer's take things slow mantra was cracking fast under Derek's charm and thoughtfulness. This evening was shaping up to be even more difficult than he first thought.

"So, shall we." Derek motioned toward the door.

Spencer smiled, "By all means."

**E/N: Looks like a rough night ahead for Spencer. Who could resist Derek's smile? But I think Spencer is quite resilient when he puts his mind to it. We'll find out. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

ch. 5

Dinner started out amazing. They went to their old favorite restaurant, and talked for what seemed like hours. They didn't feel like leaving when the check came.

"Derek, let me pay this time."

"No way Pretty Boy, give me that." Derek said as he jerked the check out of Spencer's hand.

"Why won't you ever let me pay for anything? I feel so spoiled. Let me pay this one time."

"Uh, uh." Derek said shaking his head. "Besides, I invited you so I should pay."

"Hmmm, so that's the new rule huh, whoever does the inviting pays for the date?"

"Well, we could do that."

"Alright, I'm holding you to that. Next time it's my treat."

"So, there will be a next time?"

"Of course, this is our new beginning remember."

"How could I forget. I'm reminded of it everyday I wake up and you're not there."

"Derek, come on. You agreed with the idea of me moving out, we both felt like we needed some breathing room, remember."

"Yeah, I felt that way then...but now I think maybe it was a mistake. Maybe we could have worked things out still living together. I don't know, all I know is that I miss you, and I want you back, in my life and in my bed, permanently."

Derek was really tugging on those heartstrings of Spencer's. He was playing all the right moves by throwing out the commitment card. Spencer always wanted Derek to lay that one out there and he did, but maybe he said it for all the wrong reasons. The separation, although it hadn't been very long was making Derek desperate. Spencer desperately wanted to get back together too, but he wanted to avoid all the mistakes they made previously. It had only been a few weeks apart and Derek was already talking about commitment.

"Derek, listen to me. Ultimately I want the same thing as you do. I want permanent, I want forever, but can't you see that you are rushing things? We haven't even worked out why our relationship broke down and all of a sudden you want to make a commitment. I'm begging you Derek if you really love me, and I know you do, please try and work with me and don't rush this thing with us. You don't think I miss you too? I hate sleeping alone now. You would think that I would be used to it again, but I'm not. When I roll over at night I miss that large mass of muscle keeping me from falling from the edge." Spencer chuckled. "But you know what I don't miss? I don't miss the resentment, the bickering, and the passive aggressive behavior we were showing towards each other before I left. Don't you want to know what caused us to go from hot to cold? I do. And I want us to be able to get through the times when things aren't so great between us."

"Spencer I want that too. I think we can get through anything if we just stick together. But how can we not repeat old mistakes, if we don't know what caused them?"

"I think I have an idea what contributed to our problems, that being... rushing into things."

"Oh. So that's your passive aggressive way of telling me it was all my fault."

"Derek I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth."

"I'm not putting words in your mouth you've been implying it the whole time. So I'm rushing you, right. I rushed you into bed, I rushed you to move in with me, and I'm rushing you now to come back. That's what you're thinking right?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Why not? Because it's the truth? Look Spencer, I'm not like you. I don't wait around my whole life for things to come to me, I go after what I want. When I realised I wanted you, I went for it. Maybe I pushed a little, but you didn't seem to mind at the time. You might want to live life at a snails pace but that's not me. You keep wanting to live like that, life is going to pass you by."

"Oh really, so what is that, your passive aggressive way of telling me if I don't move things along the way you want them to your going to pass me by? Is that what you're trying not to say, yet saying so loudly at the same time?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying..."

"Look, let's just stop talking. Right now we're saying all the wrong things and I didn't want that to happen tonight. Can you just pay so we can go?"

Derek breathed a heavy sigh. "Sure" 

**E/N: Don't you just hate when a seemingly perfect night turns sour at the last moment. Let's hope these boys get back on track. Please review. I love your input.**


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6

Needless to say the ride home was tension filled and silent. Derek wished he could take back some of the things he said. He never meant to attack Spencer, he was just so frustrated with the whole situation. When they finally arrived at Spencer's place, Derek parked the car, but neither moved or said anything. They just sat there a moment. Derek finally broke the silence.

"You know what our problem is don't you?... We just need to get laid."

Spencer looked over at him, his expression turned from shock to amused. He laughed then replied, "Thank you for lightening up the mood."

"No, no, I'm serious. That's probably why we're both so damn cranky." Derek said.

Spencer laughed again, "Well, sorry lover-boy you're just going to have to work your hand a little longer." Spencer rebuffed lightly.

"Ahh, you wound me," Derek said clutching his chest playfully, then turned to serious mode.

"Look, I'm sorry about being so defensive tonight. I didn't mean to attack you the way I did. I'm just frustrated and angry, but I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know you didn't. And for the record I don't blame you for everything. I was right along with you with every decision we made. I love you so much Derek, I just don't want to blow this."

"I don't either."

Spencer leaned over and kissed Derek softly on the lips. Derek hummed into the kiss, and after breaking apart replied, "I miss this."

"I miss this too."

"Want me to show you what else I've missed? " Derek said as he tugged on Spencer's arm to come closer.

"Nooo, I'll just leave it to my imagination." Spencer said as he pulled away smiling.

"Hey, you can't blame a man for trying."

Spencer chuckled, then said, "Goodnight Derek. And remember next time, I'm paying."

"You promise there will be a next time, right? I know I was a jerk, but... "

"Hey, I'm used to that." Spencer smiled.

"Ha, ha...I know you're kidding, but that's not something you should get used to. I'm sorry for acting a damn fool when I don't get my way. I'll try to work on that."

Spencer was wide-eyed and stunned for a moment. "Wow, that's big of you to admit."

"Well, I know you say I spoil you, but being the only boy in a family, I guess I grew up a little spoiled myself. I promise to make an effort to do better."

"Well, I promise to stop running from our confrontations. I never have liked to argue, and when I feel things are getting too intense, I shut down. I should learn to work through it."

"Hmmph." Derek said pondering for a moment. "I guess tonight wasn't a total disaster. We hit on a few problem points, maybe when they come up again we will notice them sooner and deal with them."

"Yeah,... maybe so."

Derek smiled, "Goodnight Pretty Boy, I love you."

"I love you too."

**E/N: Awww, I'm so proud of them. Maybe they will get this thing right once and for all. If you have the time please review. I like to know what you're thinking. I wasn't planning on loading a chapter today, but in honor of the fabulous news, (Paget returning, Rachel leaving) I thought I would celebrate with a new and positive chapter. Yeah for CM!**


	7. Chapter 7

ch. 7

They had been living apart now for two months, and dating whenever they were case free. Both had finally settled into living apart. They talked regularly on the phone and of course saw each other everyday at work. During this dating phase they seemed to appreciate each other more and were more considerate of one another's feelings. Maybe they were just trying to be on their best behavior, but whatever it was, it was working. And that's what scared Derek, he hoped that this new attitude they had toward one another would carry on if they were to move back in with each other, but he was doubtful.

The true test would be how they would act living together on a day to day basis. He wanted to bring the subject up with Spencer, but he was afraid he might come off again as being too pushy. But he had to try. They were both headed toward the elevator doors going home when Derek decided to broach the subject with Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, you think we can go get a drink and talk for a moment before you head home? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Um...yeah. Sure." Spencer spoke with uncertainty.

He was curious as to what Derek would want to talk about. Everything seemed to be going fine between them. Actually, great between them. They were getting along better than ever. They hadn't had sex for a couple of months, but they both seemed closer than ever. Spencer thought 'Maybe that's what's bothering him, the sex part' . But it was only one way to find out.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about that little bar and grill down the street? We could get something to eat while we're there."

"OK. I'll meet you there."

Spencer didn't know why but for some reason he felt apprehensive about this outing. You know what they say, 'when things seem too good to be true, they probably are'. He was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. He just hoped he was wrong this time.

Derek came in and sat in the booth sitting opposite Spencer. The waitress came and poured them both a glass of water, and told them to let her know when they were ready to order. Spencer was silently wishing she would hang around a little longer so it would put off this ominous conversation, but to no avail. Derek cleared his throat.

"Look Spencer, I know you're probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't be alarmed it's nothing bad. In fact I think everything is going great between us. We don't argue, we've been considerate of one another, we give each other space when we need it. We've been **perfect**. And frankly that's what's bothering me."

"Us being the perfect couple. This is what is bothering you. I thought you were the one to look on the bright side of things, and I was the pessimist. What's wrong with everything being great between us?"

"It's just... I don't know...It's like we're not being real with one another."

"Huh...How so?"

"I just feel like I'm always...you know ... on my P's & Q's when I'm around you. I feel like if I actually be the real me, you won't come back."

"Derek. I've seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best. You don't have to be afraid to be you. I fell in love with you. All of you."

"Yeah...but you left me. All of me, two months ago."

"We agreed on that remember, and it wasn't because I didn't love you. You know that. Why are we going over things we already know?"

"It's just that I don't think these two months have been a good indication of how things would be if we got back together fully. I just feel like we should... I think..." Derek paused.

"What is it Derek?"

"This is what I'm talking about. I'm too scared to even ask. I shouldn't feel afraid to talk to you."

Spencer chuckled, "You're afraid to talk... to me." Spencer started laughing.

Derek couldn't help but laugh too. "This is not funny Spencer."

"Yeah it kinda is. Big strong Derek Morgan afraid of little ol' me."

"It's not funny. I shouldn't be afraid that something I might say could drive you away from me."

"Derek, what on earth could you say that would drive me away?"

"I just think, (Derek cleared his throat again) ...that we should start, spending days and nights together, you know like sleep over sometime. Just so we could get the feel of how things would actually be between us if we, scratch that, **when **we get back together. Sort of like practice runs. We could get used to one another's habits again. Learn to live around each other again. I don't know, what do you think? You think it's a bad idea, good idea...?"

"Hmmmm. Well, I have one major question, and if you can answer it **honestly **then I can give you my opinion."

"Alright, shoot. What is it?"

"Are you only asking me to do this so we can start having sex again? And be honest?"

"No. I'm not. If you want me to sleep on the couch when I stay over, that would be fine. I wouldn't like it. But I would do it. I just want us to be real with each other and learn to accept each other as is, and not run from it."

Spencer paused a moment to consider the notion. 'It would be nice to have him around more. I do miss him. I would like to see if we have made some improvements. There's only one way to really find out.'

"Alright. I think I can agree to this. So what you're saying is that on occasion when we go out together, after our dates that maybe we could spend the night, or even spend weekends with each other. Is that what your saying?"

"Yes exactly, kinda slowly get back to where we were. We moved so fast the first time around. I think this would be a good start."

"OK. I can do this. And for the record, I won't make you sleep on the couch."

Derek breathed a deep breathe as if he were holding it in for a while, then smiled.

"See, I'm not so scary." Spencer said mockingly as the waitress approached their table again.

"Hey, just make up your mind tough guy."

**E/N: Awww. The fellas are making progress. Just my opinion, but I do think Derek would be a little afraid of Spencer. I don't know why, but I see it like that. Funny huh. Don't forget to review. I love reading feedback. It doesn't take much time, and it puts a happy smile on my face. : )**

**PS- To those who may not know what P's & Q's means, it means being extra polite.**


	8. Chapter 8

ch. 8

It had been a couple of weeks since they had their discussion at the bar and grill. Although Derek was the one who brought up the subject of them spending more time together, he was determined not to be the one to make the first move to ask Spencer to stay the night. He felt like he was always the forward one, so he would back off and let Spencer be the one to ask.

This was their third date since that discussion, and Spencer was starting to wonder if Derek actually meant what he said about them spending some nights together. He was waiting for Derek to ask him about it, but he hadn't thus far. Spencer decided to be the bold one and ask after their date tonight. The end was approaching and Derek was just about to park in Spencer's drive way. It was 'now or never' Spencer thought to himself.

"Sooooo, I was just thinking. I know you have your go-bag in the car, you think maybe you might, I don't know, maybe you could stay over tonight. You know only if..."

Spencer couldn't even finish his sentence before Derek was opening the door, and going into the back seat to get his bag. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for Spencer.

Spencer chuckled, "So I'm guessing that's a yes, huh."

"Yes, Pretty Boy. I would love to stay over." Derek said, beaming.

"You're so easy to please, you know that." Spencer said smiling as he got out of the car.

"You should know that by now, genius. I'm very easy. At least with you."

"Alright, settle down. I can see you salivating even in this moonlight, but this is not an invitation for hanky panky, I just want to spend more time together."

"Hanky panky?" Derek laughed, "Can we sleep together?" he asked.

"Yes we can do that, sleep together. **Literally**."

"I meant literally."

"OK good. So we're on the same page."

"Well in my book, I would have skipped a few chapters, but yeah, we're on the same page. Oh how I've missed those bony knees in my back at night."

Spencer popped him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Race you to the door." Derek took off running with his go-bag.

Spencer shook his head then thought to himself, 'This is going to be an interesting evening.'

**E/N: Oh, yes. The fun stuff begins. Bye, bye angst, hello lovey dovey, cuddly, warm and super major sexy-SMEXY times. Please review if you have the time. Love your thoughts. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

ch. 9

Spencer couldn't help but be amused by Derek's enthusiasm. The man was practically giddy over getting to stay the night. Derek was standing by the foot of the stairs with his go-bag looking anxious. Spencer closed the door and approached him.

"Uh.. Derek." Spencer couldn't help but smile. "It's a little early to turn in for the night don't you think? It's only 8:30pm. We had an early dinner. Why don't you put down the bag, and find something on TV for us to watch."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to hurry up and go to bed or anything, I was just waiting on permission to put my bag away. It's your place, I didn't want to over-step."

"Yeah...right... And technically this is your house. Feel free to do as you please."

"Hmm. I think I'll take you up on that." Derek said as he grabbed Spencer by the waist and led him to the couch.

"So tell me," Derek said as they sat down. "How do you really like living alone again?"

"Well, obviously I get a little lonely sometimes. But I guess I've adapted again. How about you? How are you fairing?"

"Of course I miss you. I got Clooney to keep me company, but he's no you." Derek chuckled. "It's strange the things I miss about you not being around."

Spencer brows creased with curiousity. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, like the mountain of books stacked in every corner of the bedroom, or your mismatched socks I used to find in the oddest of places. Or the smell of the coffee maker brewing in the morning cause you set it for 6am. Those are the odd things I miss, but the obvious being just your presence everyday. Waking up seeing your hair look like a scarecrow, or you fumbling around for your glasses. I miss the things that I only got to see."

Spencer smiled recalling the things that he too missed about Derek. There were so many, but one peculiar one came to mind.

"I guess I have sort of an odd thing that I miss about you too."

"Oh, really. What's that?"

Spencer winced a little then spoke, "I miss hearing you watch sports."

Derek laughed. "You miss me watching sports? You **hated **when I watched sports."

Spencer chided, "Hate is such a strong word. I wouldn't say hate, more rather I felt like you could be doing something more productive, or educational with your time than watching, pointless mind-numbing games. I mean I do get the appeal of **playing **sports. The health benefits alone are quite..."

"Uh huh,..." Derek interrupted. "So what do you miss about me watching sports?"

Spencer paused a moment then spoke.

"I guess I miss seeing you so enthused and excited. Our jobs, as you know can be rather depressing, but seeing you so excited and passionate about something made me... happy, even if I didn't particularly care for it myself."

"Awww, that's sweet babe. Well, how about I give you a treat and make you happy, and me happy at the same time?"

"Huh." Spencer said bewildered.

"The finals game is on tonight", he said while reaching for the remote and turning on the TV.

"Oh brother," Spencer cringed, "you're going to make me regret admitting that aren't you?"

Derek wagged his eyebrows and just smiled.

They, or shall we say Derek, watched the end of the game while Spencer succumbed to sleep at the last quarter. He fell asleep leaning on Dereks shoulder. Derek almost didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful.

"Spencer" he said while stroking his face to wake him.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, time to go to bed."

Spencer spoke with his sleep ladened voice, "Is the game over?"

"Yeah sleeping beauty, it's over." Spencer snuggled up closer to Derek. Derek couldn't help but cradle him in his arms.

"Mmm." Spencer mumbled sleepily, "You feel so good."

Derek grinned, "Back at ya" he said while kissing him on the temple. "Come on babe, I know you're comfortable but you'll be even more so in your own bed." he said while getting up off the couch and pulling Spencer with him.

Spencer yawned and stretched, then grudgingly marched upstairs until his fogged up brain remembered Derek was coming up with him. His eyes grew wide and more alert, and his heart quickened with anticipation.

"I'm going to make sure everything is locked up. I'll be up in a minute." Derek called upstairs.

'Back in his Pretty Boy's bed again'. His mind was racing, as was his blood which was pumping to his most intimate areas. 'Down boy, down' he inwardly said to his throbbing cock. He did not want to do anything to spook his boyfriend away, especially since they were finally making progress in the right direction. 'How in the hell am I going to get through this night without making a move on him, especially being this close?' Derek said to himself.

It always seems the longest nights are the ones spent in anticipation of things to come.

**E/N: Ewww. The plot thickens. Will Derek behave? Will Spencer behave? Gosh darn it, I hope they both misbehave! Hehe. But I digress. I love building up to great things. And those two are so awesomely great together. Like white milk and chocolate syrup. Yummm. I love reviews so don't hesitate to press that little button. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

ch. 10

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Spencer was lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about the events of the evening. It was wonderful having Derek around again. Just knowing that he was here under the same roof was a comfort. The evening was perfect, sitting around the tv eating popcorn and watching the game. Although he found the game a bore, the company was much appreciated. Laughing, talking, just enjoying one another's company, it all started out so wholesome. 'So, how did one little innocent comment end up turning a harmless evening into a shameful night of scorching hot sex?' He thought.

'This isn't necessarily a bad thing," he thought to himself. 'I mean we are a couple, and we have been holding out on each other for months now, it's not like we didn't give it some time. We have nothing to be ashamed of.'

He was rationalizing the situation. He felt so guilty for giving in to temptation at only **one **night spent together. He promised himself that next time he would do better. He couldn't believe how things got so out of hand over an innocent comment. Or maybe it wasn't so innocent. He replayed the events in his head again.

_They had both turned in for the night. Everything felt just like before. Derek settled in behind wrapping both arms around him in that nice spoon-like position they always started the night in. The room was quiet. All you could hear was the faint sound of breathing. Both were nervous, but Spencer has this thing about him when he gets nervous. He tends to talk...a lot... so tonight was no exception. He shifted in bed then began to speak. _

_"Derek"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You still awake?"_

_"Either that, or I'm talking in my sleep genius." Derek spoke amused. "What's wrong?" _

_"Oh nothings wrong. I guess I'm just a little nervous. It's been awhile since we've shared a bed. I've missed sleeping with you. You know like we were talking earlier about the things we missed. I've missed this too. You know... sleeping together. Well, I miss it in the figurative way too. But I miss it literally as well...um... It's nice having someone warm near by. I feel safer too, you know. I mean I got a gun and all, but I guess...you know... I miss this. I miss a lot of things. Like what you said about missing the things that no one else gets to see. I miss those things too. Um...like your tattoos for instance. No one gets to see them but me, your clothing covers them up most of the time. Well, some people see them like when you mow the yard with your shirt off, or play basketball, or go to the gym. But generally I see them the majority of the time. Especially that one on your upper...uh...thigh area. The new one. I'm the only one who've seen that one, besides the tattoo artist of course. It's quite becoming. I really like that one."_

_"Oh, do you now?" Derek said as he sauntered closer._

_"Yeah ...uh...its really nice. I like the design."_

_"Uh huh...care to take another look?"_

_"Well..." Spencer spoke nervously..."You would have to...um...take your shorts off for me to see it."_

_"So...you have a problem with that ?" Derek spoke challengingly._

_"No...I mean...It doesn't have to be a problem. Uh...I see no problem. No... none at all." Spencer tried to speak confidently._

_"Well, good Pretty Boy," Derek said with his trade mark grin. "Turn on the light and I'll let you see it again."_

_"That's not necessary, the night light has just the right amount of illumination that I can see quite well."_

_"OK, suit yourself" Derek said, as he pulled down the covers, along with his sleep pants and shorts then turned around so Spencer could get a good look at the tattoo._

_Spencer's eyes grew wide, and a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard as he took a gander at the beautiful specimen that was before him. And he wasn't thinking about the tattoo._

_"Like what you see?" Derek teased him._

_"Ahhh... always." Spencer admitted. _

_Spencer tentatively traced the pattern of the tattoo with his fingers, sending chills down Derek's spine. Spencer reveled in the fact that he could have that kind of effect on Derek, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. But soon soft and gentle kisses became, hot and frenzied. The next thing you know they were butt naked and fumbling for lube!_

Spencer cringed. 'How did it get so out of hand?'

He began to reason. 'OK, we caved. No big deal. We **are **together. It's not like it's some one night stand. I love him. He loves me. This is good. This can be good. We just have to find the right balance this time. We can't let the physical over-shadow everything. We can do this... Can we do this?'

While Spencer continued his inner turmoil, Derek was laying beside him lightly snoring in a blissed out sex induced coma. He hadn't slept that good in a **long **time.

**E/N: Yeah baby! Oh to be a fly on that wall. (fans self) I'm feeling kinda sad now. This story will probably wrap itselt up in a couple more chapters. : ( It's been so fun writing it, I don't want it to end, but unfortunately I do see the ending in my head so I must be true to it. Thank you guys so much for the support, and reviews. They mean a lot to me. *muah***


	11. Chapter 11

ch. 11

Spencer was already dressed and ready for work and it was only 5:35am. He had made himself a cup of coffee and was sitting in a chair in the dark bedroom looking out the window waiting for the paper boy to deliver his morning news. Derek was still sleeping but when he turned over he noticed that his bed-mate was missing. He began to stir, then sat up and saw Spencer sitting at the window with his coffee.

Derek rubbed his eyes to focus, then took a look at the clock.

"Babe", he spoke groggily, then cleared his thoat. "Why are you up so early? You could sleep in at least another hour."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, you didn't wake me I slept like a log."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah I noticed by the snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do." Spencer corrected.

Derek smiled, then sat up and went to turn the lamp on.

Spencer frowned then walked over to turn the light back out. "You don't have to wake up because of me. Go back to sleep."

"Well, you can't expect me to go back to sleep when I know something is bothering you. You know me better than that. So spill. Are you having regrets about last night?" he said as he motioned for Spencer to sit beside him. Spencer placed his coffee on the table then spoke.

"I wouldn't say I have regrets, just concerns."

"Concerns about..."

"Concerns whether we're headed down the same path our relationship took the first time, using sex as the go-to thing to do. I mean,... when we didn't want to argue we had sex. When it wasn't anything we found in common to do, we had sex. When we were bored, we had sex and..."

Derek finished his sentence "...just for the general purpose of having sex we had sex. Yeah kid, I get it. We abused the privilege. But hey, give us a break. It has been a while. Trust me I know everything's going to be different this time."

Spencer frowned and said "How can you be so sure?"

Derek said confidently, "Because I've changed kid, and you've changed. It's not going to be like before." Derek paused a moment, "When we first got together it was so much sexual tension built between us over the years that we didn't know how to handle it. We drowned in it. It was like...how can I put this...It was like someone being told that they can't have candy, so for years they never ate it and finally someone gives them permission to eat it, so what do they do?"

Spencer answered, "They gorge themselves."

"Exactly. And that's what we did. We gorged ourselves so much with sex, that it ended up making our relationship sick. We started resenting one another cause we weren't talking anymore, at least not like we used to when we were best friends. We argued sometimes as friends, but we always managed to talk it through. But when we started having sex, it was like we didn't have to talk anymore. We would 'kiss and make up' without really making up. I don't know. I guess we were so afraid of losing what we just found that we didn't want to risk having a big blow out with each other, but whatever the reason, we were wrong. We went about everything wrong. And I see that now. I know we aren't going to make those same mistakes again."

"Pretty Boy you can't be afraid of our sexual relationship, its a beautiful thing between us. You can imagine how hard it was for me to come to terms with us being together in the sexual sense. But once I accepted it, and accepted us, baby it's amazing what we have together. The sex... Spencer it's not the main course anymore, it's just the dessert. It's a complement to what we already have together. You have to believe that. I do."

Spencer looked at him wide-eyed and amazed, then spoke "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Since associating with a genius." he said as he grabbed Spence to lay down with him.

"Nooo Derek!" Spencer squealed.

"I'm already dressed, you're going to wrinkle my clothes." he said struggling playfully.

Derek didn't care as he dragged him back to bed wrapping his arms around him real tight.

"Ahh so what. I need one more hour with my Pretty Boy to get me through the day", he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Spencer turned and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Derek in his life. Derek's voice broke him out of his revery.

"I don't care for this outfit anyway." Derek joked.

"Oh really, you don't like what I'm wearing?" Spencer said while pinching Derek on his side. Derek feigned hurt.

"You should let me dress you sometime just for the fun of it."

"No thank you. I'm not trying to get arrested for indecent exposure." Spencer jests.

Derek gave him a quick once over, "It all looks pretty decent to me." Derek grinned.

They both looked at the time again, 6am. They sighed then hugged each other tight, trying to make the most of the time they had together before another long day at the BAU.

**E/N: I'm so tempted to end right here. It's such a great image to end on, but I think I will write an epilogue to really tie this up neatly. Don't forget to review. I love your input.**

**PS-to those not familiar with the term 'once over' means a quick glance**

**PPS-Don't forget to review. :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

It had been a little over ten months since they had gotten back together officially. Spencer moved back into Derek's house again. It felt really good to be back. It felt like home, his home. Everything was working out well between them. After getting past their sexual issues they finally settled into behaving like an old married couple. They were so in sync with one another it was scary at times. Of course they had a few bumps along the way, but they worked through them and became stronger because of it.

The relationship with Derek always seemed to Spencer as if it were a dream. He always wanted to have someone to be there, someone to count on. That had eluded him his whole life. His father abandoned him, his mother, through no fault of her own, couldn't be there for him like a typical mom, so he was left to muddle through life on his own, but not anymore. That's why it always felt surreal to him that he finally had someone stable and dependable in his life. But what really solidified it for him, was when Derek told his family about them. It finally became real.

Keeping their involvement a secret made it feel like they were living in their own little world, their own private bubble. But that bubble burst when Derek told his mom and sisters he had a boyfriend. Needless to say they were shocked. His mom felt betrayed that Derek once again had been keeping major secrets from her. She had always felt so guilty that she wasn't there for Derek when he needed her during his abuse by Carl. She was hurt that Derek didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. His keeping an on and off year long relationship with Spencer a secret, just picked the scab of a sore spot that hadn't quite healed. But they worked it through, and once she saw how happy Derek was, she couldn't stay mad at Derek even if she tried. His sister's also warmed up to the idea after they got over their initial shock. So Spencer not only gained a boyfriend, but he also gained a mother and a couple of sisters along the way. They treated him like family. Fran called him just as much as she called to check up on Derek. Derek joked 'she finally has another boy she can spoil'. She really did become a second mother to him. Spencer's mother was also pleased. He told her about Derek fortunately during one of her lucid moments and she couldn't have been happier. She said 'if he makes you happy, then that's all a mother could hope for'.

Telling the team was easier than they thought it would be. Not surprisingly all of them already deduced that they were together. Hotch had to give his mandatory, 'just don't let it interfere with the job speech', but afterwards everything went on like business as usual.

Life was good. But it got exceedingly better when Derek surprised Spencer by asking him to marry him. Now they couldn't legally marry, but they did have an amazing commitment ceremony with all their friends and family. Afterwards Spencer sat in their bedroom going over the events of the last year. He used to think, "when things seem too good to be true, they probably are'. But today he was living proof that sometimes things are just **truly good**.

**E/N: Moving on to the next Stage of their fab relationship. Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**I took the liberty to interpret Fran's feelings about Derek. I'm not a mom, but I could imagine that's how I would feel if my son kept life changing secrets from me. **

**Please review. I love to hear your input. Thanks again for all your amazing support. I feel so privileged to be able to share my stories with you. **


End file.
